For The World: Compaction File 2
Previous: For The World: Compaction File 1 File 2: Escaping the Piss Shack Cher blinked. He blinked again. Then he blinked a third time. The weird kid was still in front of him after the third blink, so he abandoned that plan and instead tried to move his lips again. Cher: Break...me out? Jack pushed off from the wall, revealing a shock of brown hair and a pocketwatch hung on a chain around his neck. Jack: Yes, break you out. There's not a lot going on in this tiny ass shack around the aforementioned tiny ass shack, not very fun working day in, day out without so much as a third loaf of bread, I imagine. So I'm going to bust you out, simple as that. Cher shook his head. Cher: Look kid, I don't know who you are, but you should leave. The guys with the guns are going to be back here soon and they won't be happy to see me and a child in close proximity. I've gotten shot with enough of those things, I don't want any more of it. Jack frowned. Jack: Well aren't you a cheery one? C'mon man, I didn't wait for an hour in a piss-stained shack to get told by the pisser to shove off. You're leaving this place, either you walk out or I'll kick you out. Cher gave a dry wheeze that could be interpreted as a laugh. Cher: A shrimp like you, kick me out? That'd be the day. His eyes narrowed. Cher: Leave. Now. Suddenly there was a shout from outside. The lone guard outside had noticed something was up, and was calling the rest of the squad. Cher groaned. Cher: Damnit kid, you've kicked the hornet's nest now. Just run away, hide behind those guys. Just leave. Cher turned to see Jack starting cracking his knuckles. Jack: Well, since you don't seem to be listening to me, I think a demonstration is in order. Before Cher could move, Jack had raced out the door, towards the men. Cher, and the escort, watched on in disbelief as Jack grew larger and hairier, until he was as tall as Cher himself and covered head to toe in bushy fur. Jack: Pride Roar! Escort: AAAAAAAGH! Half the escort turned and ran up the hill, while the other half brought up their guns and begun firing wildly. Jack dodged the gunfire, almost dancing his way to them. He then leapt, kicking the first escort member in the head and riding his face into the second and third members, who toppled like bowling pins. Jack: Steeeeeeeeerike! His jovialities ended quickly though, as he noticed the other escort members scrambling away to raise the alarm. Jack: Awwwww. back to his regular size Now that's just sad. He thrust his arms out, and bandages shot out from underneath his sleeves. Jack: Wrap Trap! The bandages entangled the fleeing men's legs and tripped them over into each other, banging their heads together, knocking them out. Jack strolled back to the stupefied Cher, who was still staring at the first group Jack had knocked out. Jack: Convinced? Cher looked up, finally with fire in his eyes. Cher: Alright, say I believe that you can get me out. How would we go about doing that? Jack laughed and clapped his hands together. Jack: I'm glad you asked! Jack turned towards the large stone wall surrounding the shipyard, put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Cher was confused. Cher: But that wall leads to the seashore, how is anyone going to get through there? Jack smiled and winked at Cher. J'ack': Oh, you'll see. Speaking of which, you may want to back away from that wall. just that Cher continued his streak of falling deeper into confusion whenever Jack spoke. Cher: Well...alright. Johnson: Hey you! Jack and Cher turned to see the dock workers at the top of the gully, armed to the teeth alongside one of the battered escort members that had led them there. Johnson: Put your hands in the air and don't move! Cher's heart sank as his arms rose. He had known that this was too good to be true. The workers weren't going to take this offense lightly, and would finally carry out the punishment that the townspeople had desired 5 years ago. He looked over at Jack and was surprised to see him unchanged, arms crossed and grinning so hard it was a wonder his face hadn't broken in two. Jack turned to Cher. Jack: OK, on my signal, run out through that wall. Cher stared baffled at him. Cher: What signal? And how will we get through the wall? Jack smiled while flipping off the workers. Jack: It's covered. And trust me, you won't be missing this signal. The dock workers looked anxiously at each other, Johnson's face growing redder with each passing moment. Johnson: If you bastards don't get on the ground in 3 seconds, we will shoot! He waved his hand and all the other workers pointed their weapons. Johnson: 3… Cher turned to Jack. Cher: You can get us out of here? You swear? Johnson: 2... Jack's grin vanished, replaced by the first serious look that Cher had seen on the boy. Jack: I swear. Johnson: 1... Cher turned back to the workers, and felt the first grin in 5 years stretch itself across his face. Cher: Well then. the workers Bring it on assholes! Johnson achieved a shade of red normally reserved for fire trucks. Johnson: FIRE! For The World: Compaction File 3 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Marknuttseviltwin4611